


Точка невозвращения

by delannoie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс наведывается в гости к Артуру все чаще, Артур все еще делает вид что его это раздражает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка невозвращения

*.*.*.*

В жизни Артура было два праздника, которые он одновременно любил и ненавидел, не отмечая никогда ни тот, ни другой: Рождество и его День Рождения. Праздничная мишура, суета и подарки были для детей. Артур слишком рано стал взрослым для всего этого. Едва ему исполнилось семь, отец решил, что, поздравляя взрослого мальчика, можно ограничиться рукопожатием и вручением подарка, строго функционального и не слишком дорогого. Когда ему исполнилось тринадцать – подарки ему дарить перестали. Он должен был учиться жить в мире, в котором никто никому ничего не дает просто так. Если он чего-то хотел, то должен был учиться зарабатывать на это сам.

Артур полдня ходил по городу со списком «необходимых покупок» для дома. Он немного изменил четко выверенному маршруту «проверенных магазинов». Он мог бы заказать все и по сети, но сегодня ему хотелось пройтись. Пожалуй, он хотел бы сейчас выпить, но мысль о том, чтобы пить в одиночестве, казалась глупой.

Недавно закончив очередное задание, Артур решил отдохнуть несколько недель или даже пару месяцев, прежде чем начать искать что-то еще. Денег должно было хватить надолго. В особых излишествах он не нуждался, а запланированный капитальный ремонт гостиной можно было отложить и до весны.

Днем ему звонил Кобб - поздравить с Днем Рожденья. Впервые за последние годы. После смерти Мол, совпавшей с годовщиной их свадьбы, любой праздник был болезненным напоминанием. Голос Извлекателя по телефону звучал бодро. Артур почти отвык слышать его таким. На фоне Ариадна перебивала его, пытаясь вырвать трубку из рук и поздравить Артура лично. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко: кажется, он один в команде ничего не заметил еще тогда. Координатор все еще не свыкся с мыслью, что эти двое вместе, но было радостно слышать их такими, знать, что они счастливы.

Кобб сетовал, что хотел бы вырваться, его навестить, но возможность все не подворачивалась. Получив чистое досье, он вместе с Ариадной устроился работать в скромной архитектурной фирме и все свободное время посвящал детям. Артур собирался приехать сам - они его неоднократно приглашали - но был вечно занят. Поездка в Штаты могла бы стать неплохим отдыхом, хотя Артура туда почему-то совершенно не тянуло. Наверное, для него было все еще слишком странно видеть Кобба с другой женщиной, а возможно, он был просто не до конца с собой честен и роль «няньки» для лучшего друга настолько его измотала, что ему был жизненно необходим тайм-аут.

*.*.*

Вернувшись домой, Артур поймал себя на том, что почти ждет, что из соседней комнаты появится Имс, наполняя его крохотный мир своей назойливой неуемной энергией, внося дисгармонию в привычный, размеренный ритм его жизни. Но Имса не было. Одежда была аккуратно развешана, вещи лежали на своих местах. Дом дышал торжественной чистотой и холодным спокойствием в такт своему хозяину.

Повесив пальто на крючок и аккуратно поставив ботинки на подставку для обуви, он отнес пакеты с покупками на кухню. Вернувшись в гостиную, он с почти облегченным вздохом опустился на диван и расстегнул воротник рубашки. Наконец он мог позволить себе расслабиться. В голове мелькнула мысль пересчитать итоговую сумму по чекам из магазинов: старая привычка вести учет всем тратам, оставшаяся с детства. Он машинально сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака. Они были там, все до единого. Артур смял чеки и метко зашвырнул в корзину для бумаг, стовшую в углу.

В дверях заскрежетал ключ. Артур напрягся, быстро соображая, кто бы это мог быть. Для домработницы было уже поздно, и у нее сегодня был выходной. А кроме нее запасной ключ был только у одного человека.

\- Детка, я дома! – раздался радостный, до тошноты знакомый голос.

\- Имс… - Координатор поджал губы. Имитатор был легок на помине. - Что тебя привело?

\- Вот решил проведать старину Арти, и, может быть, выпить с ним бутылочку вина, - он извлек откуда-то из внутреннего кармана необъятной кошмарной куртки бутылку, бережно завернутую в бумажный пакет, и широко улыбнулся. – Ты так же рад видеть меня, как я тебя?

Надежда на спокойный вечер растаяла на глазах. Устало вздохнув, Артур поднялся с дивана, дожидаясь, пока Имитатор снимет ботинки (как всегда небрежно), повесит куртку и пройдет в комнату. Под курткой обнаружился костюм: неожиданно пристойный, как для Имса. Артур даже мог бы сказать, что сегодня он выглядит весьма... стильно.

\- Вино? С каких это пор ты пьешь что-то менее крепкое, чем виски? – Координатор предпочел пропустить вопрос мимо ушей.

\- Ты прав. Я не большой поклонник этого напитка, но его любишь ты, - Артур невольно удивился. Хотя, ему давно пора было привыкнуть, что Имитатор знает и замечает очень многое, а изучение чужих привычек и пристрастий – его работа.

Он скептически хмыкнул, наблюдая, как Имс разворачивает упаковку. Артур сильно сомневался, что тот разбирается в вине.

\- Шато Петрюс Помроль 1989 года. Подойдет? – заметив его взгляд, поинтересовался Имс, и, отдав ему бутылку, исчез в направлении кухни, отправившись за штопором и бокалами.

Артур провел пальцами по этикетке, внимательно ее изучил. Шато Петрюс Помроль 1989 года. Изысканное красное вино, стоящее около восьми тысяч евро за бутылку.

\- Какого миллионера ты ограбил? – Координатор сомневался, что Имс бы выложил такую сумму за бутылку вина. Оно было явно краденым, или же весьма умелой подделкой.

\- Помнишь, мы были в Сиднее. У мистера Фишера-старшего была весьма неплохая коллекция… – Имитатор нагло ухмыльнулся.

\- Имс! – Артур задохнулся от возмущения, чуть не выронив бутылку, но Имс тут же ее подхватил.

\- Брось, детка. Ты правда думаешь, что я поставил бы операцию под удар? Я не настолько опрометчив, - на лице мужчины не было и тени улыбки. Он был почти обижен тем, что Артур всерьез воспринял его шутку.

Откупорив бутылку, он аккуратно наполнил вином бокалы, стараясь не взболтнуть осадок.

\- Ты правда его купил? – Артур недоверчиво принял бокал из его рук, прикидывая, откуда у Имса, который был постоянно в долгах как в шелках, почище любого средневекового модника-аристократа, такие деньги.

– Может, ты не поверишь, но иногда я выигрываю, а еще мне иногда платят за работу. Ну... За успех? - Имс опустился рядом с ним на диван и легко коснулся своим бокалом его.

Расстояние между ними сократилось, и Артур почувствовал, как жар удушливой волной прошел по всему телу, остановившись где-то внизу живота. Это продлилось всего несколько кратких мгновений, но заставило Артура здорово понервничать.

Порой Имс словно мысли читал. Ведь Артур буквально перед его приходом думал о том, чтобы выпить. Пить с Имсом - дурная затея. Он подозревал, что Имитатор имеет вполне конкретные планы. К несчастью Имса, Артур умел пить и хорошо знал свою норму.

Имитатор сделал большой глоток, и Артур едва сдержал улыбку.

\- Имс, это не виски. Вино нужно пить медленно... – в свою очередь он лишь пригубил свое вино.

Теперь у него не оставалось сомнений. Вино было настоящим. Возможно, Имс и мог выбрать дорогое вино, по чьему-то совету, но пить его совершенно не умел.

\- Научишь меня хорошим манерам? – хохотнул Имс, весело взглянув на него.

\- А это вообще возможно? – Артур скептически выгнул бровь.

\- Неужели для тебя есть невозможное? - Имс расселся на диване, широко расставив ноги, так, что его колено касалось колена Артура.

\- У каждого есть предел его возможностей. Знать его полезно, чтобы адекватно оценить свои способности к выполнению той или иной задачи... – заговорил Артур, как всегда восприняв полушутливый диалог слишком серьезно.

\- Узнаю старину Арти! А я уж было начал подумывать, что компьютер в твоей голове перестал выдавать подобные конструкции, - странно, но реплика Имса показалась ему ничуть не обидной.

Артуру было сложно признать, что постепенно он начинает привыкать к обществу Имса и его странному, порой отрезвляющему и стимулирующему расслабиться юмору. Он почти смирился с тем, что тот никогда не ставит ботинки ровно и часто один валяется у порога квартиры, а второй где-то у дверей гостиной, смирился с тем, что иногда этот мужчина может кинуть пальто или куртку на диван, а то и прямо на пол вместо того, чтобы аккуратно повесить. Привык он и к тому, что вместо одного в ванной висят два полотенца, и подушек у него стало больше. Правда, если Имс оставался на ночь, спать им приходилось мало, а, засыпая, Имитатор всегда норовил устроиться на его подушке, игнорируя собственную.

Артур медленно пил вино. Имс вновь щедро отхлебнул из бокала и явно собрал всю силу воли, чтобы не поморщиться.

\- Считаешь "гадость", правда? – в этот раз Артур открыто улыбнулся, прокомментировав его реакцию.

\- Арти... тебе не нравится вино? Я все-таки промахнулся? – Имс улыбался, его тон был как обычно игривым и непринужденным, но взгляд был сосредоточенно серьезен.

Его вопрос поставил Артура в тупик. Имс. Выбирал. Вино. Неужели специально для него?

\- Я... Потрясен... – честно признался Артур, задумчиво глядя в бокал. Он опасался поднять глаза, чтобы не встретиться вновь с внимательным взглядом Имса.

\- Потрясен? Даже так? – Имс, кажется, был чрезвычайно доволен. - Твой бокал пуст, - Имитатор наклонился к Артуру, якобы заглядывая в его бокал.

Уши предательски горели, а на бледных щеках проявился легкий румянец. Вино делало свое дело. Координатор чувствовал, что ему сложно сосредоточится. Он никогда не пьянел, но сегодня устал, пол дня проходив по холодному городу. Обволакивающее тепло от хорошего алкоголя расползалось по телу, и Артуру пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не поддаться этому ощущению и не расслабиться, слишком отпустив самоконтроль.

\- Мне, пожалуй, довольно, - он поставил бокал на столик и поднялся. - Уже поздно, я пойду в душ и буду ложиться спать. Если хочешь остаться, возьми подушку и одеяло и постели себе на диване.

\- Ох, дорогой, ты же не отправишь меня спать на диван, после всего, что между нами было? - Имс широко ухмыльнулся. - Или тебе не понравился мой подарок? - он выжидающе смотрел на него, но не пытался его удержать.

Подарок... Неужели Имс знает про его День Рожденья? Последний раз в жизни Артуру что-то дарили Кобб и Мол, года три назад.

Он ушел в душ, не желая продолжать разговор. Имс остался на диване в гостиной. Через пятнадцать минут Артур вернулся в спальню и обнаружил, что постель разобрана. Имс, многообещающе ухмыльнувшись, прошел мимо него в ванную.

Артур задумался о том, не закрыть ли дверь на замок и спокойно выспаться, но, понимая как это глупо, забрался в постель. Он уже почти начал дремать, когда горячая ладонь Имса легла на его плечо.

\- Ничего не заметил? - горячо прошептал Имс, прижимаясь к нему сзади.

В этот момент Артур мало что способен был заметить, помимо стояка Имса, упирающегося ему в зад.

\- Матрас, - Имс поцеловал Координатора в шею. - Твой старый был полный отстой. Слишком жесткий. Неудивительно, что ты все время ходил, словно доску проглотив.

\- ИМС! - это уже переходило всякие границы. Развернувшись на спину, Артур хотел высказать ему все, что о нем думает, но Имс, воспользовавшись моментом, прижал его к постели и поцеловал. На Имитаторе совершенно не было одежды.

Артур возмущенно замычал и укусил его, но Имса это лишь раззадорило. Он еще недолго сопротивлялся, сам не понимая, действительно ли он хочет остановить наглеца, или только сильнее заводится от этой борьбы за контроль. В какой-то момент тому надоело и он навалился на Артура, удерживая его руки прижатыми к постели над головой. Ухмыляясь, он потерся бедром о его заметно возбужденный член сквозь домашние штаны.

\- Я знал, что ты сразу же захочешь опробовать новый матрас... - ответил Имс, целуя его губы, шею, плечи.

\- Негодяй... - беспомощно простонал Артур.

\- И тебе это нравится, - промурлыкал Имс, поглаживая его запястья.

Его ладони прошлись по телу Артура. Замерев на какой-то момент, Имитатор буквально сорвал с него штаны, не заботясь об их сохранности.

\- Имс... - Артур тяжело дышал, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Да, сладкий? - мужчина склонился над ним, почти касаясь губами его губ.

Артур обнял его за плечи и поцеловал. Поцеловал. Сам. Так яростно и пылко, что Имс забыл, как дышать.

Каждый раз он заново открывал для себя этого неприступного красивого молодого мужчину. Более всего на свете Имс любил именно этот момент, когда его любовник прекращал сопротивляться и отдавался ему пылко, страстно, без оглядки на страхи. Один взгляд этих темных глаз, и Имс чувствовал, что готов сделать для Артура все.

Парень толкнул его и перевернул на спину, оказавшись верхом. Имитатор охнул, поражаясь такой перемене.

\- Хочешь сегодня так, сладкий?.. Ох! Черт, Артур... - теперь уже Имс застонал под ним, когда Артур сжал зубами его сосок.

А он, склонившись над Имсом, в свою очередь прижал руки мужчины к постели, стискивая пальцами запястья. Имитатор удивительно чувственно реагировал на его ласки.

Имс едва успел коснуться Артура влажными пальцами, прежде чем парень с громким стоном буквально насадил себя на его член.

\- Вот так… - хрипло прошептал Артур в его губы, размеренно приподнимая и опуская бедра.

У Имса голова пошла кругом от осознания того, как хочет его Артур. А тот откинулся назад и, тихо застонав, прогнулся, опираясь рукой о его колено. Узкая полоска света из приоткрытой двери освещала его обнаженную грудь. Артур провел тонкими пальцами по собственной груди, по ложбинке между ребер вниз к пупку, и сжал свой член, лаская себя в ритме движений своих бедер. От этого невообразимо эротичного зрелища самообладание Имитатора дало сбой.

Имс подмял его под себя, возвращая утраченный контроль и понимая, что в этот момент Артур сам ему сдается. Мужчина прижал ладонь к щеке Артура, не давая отворачиваться, срывающимся шепотом умоляя не закрывать глаза. Он двигался в нем сильными мощными толчками, ловя губами его хриплые стоны, и парень смотрел на него, сжимая зубами его пальцы, которыми Имс нежно водил по его губам.

Артур отчаянно цеплялся за него и громко стонал, срываясь на крик. Он бурно кончил, прогнувшись под ним всем телом и сжав его в себе. Имс кончил, почти одновременно с ним с хриплым стоном вцепившись зубами в его плечо.

Несколько долгих минут они просто лежали, обнявшись, постепенно приходя в себя. Имитатор медленно водил пальцами по его обнаженному телу, пересчитывая выдающиеся ребра Артура, наслаждаясь этим ощущением невыносимой нежности, любуясь им как в первый и последний раз.

\- С Днем Рожденья, детка.

Артур был слишком расслаблен, чтобы сердиться на него. В голове было пусто. Совсем-совсем пусто, все многоэтажные логические конструкции, многочисленные защитные системы - все это рассыпалось по кусочкам каждый раз, когда он оказывался в постели с Имсом.

Имитатор приподнялся на кровати и, свесившись с нее, выудил пачку сигарет из кармана брюк.

\- Не смей курить в кровати, - угрожающе произнес Артур. – Если ты подожжешь ее, я убью тебя, - на его лице была почти игривая улыбка.

\- Ну, Арти, как я могу, у нас с ней связано столько воспоминаний, - Имс любовно погладил деревянную спинку. – А твое чувство юмора все также дружелюбно.

Решив, что момент пришел, Артур порылся в ящике тумбочки и извлек оттуда новенькую пепельницу.

\- Держи, - он подвинул ее Имитатору. – Считай, что это мой тебе подарок.

Имс хмыкнул, оценивающе осмотрев «подарок» и Артур задумался, понимает ли тот, что это значит? Этот жест с его стороны, как признание права Имса на вторжение в его жизнь.

Отобрав у Имитатора пачку, он вытащил сигарету и прикурил. Тот наблюдал, как Артур с наслаждением затягивается, выпуская дым тонкой струйкой, приподнимая подбородок. Ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы в этот момент. Такой красивый, расслабленный.

\- Может, повторим? – Имс затушил окурок и, поставив пепельницу на пол, потянулся, поцеловать Координатора. И, прежде чем их губы встретились, Артур потянулся ему навстречу.


End file.
